Hope For the Hopeless
by Nemesis Horizon
Summary: After both mates reach the age of 17 they receive the names of the mate via a scar on their left sub or right dom wrist. Unfortunately for Blaine, his mate refuses to acknowledge him. Will Sebastian ever accept their bond or force Blaine to suffer and waste away? Dom!Sebastian, Sub!Blaine, Soul mate fic, BDSM, eventual sex, cursing, eventual Mpreg, slight OOCness
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Hope For the Hopeless

**Rating:** M

**Pairing:** Sebastian/Blaine

**Warnings:** Dom!Sebastian, Sub!Blaine, Soul mate fic, BDSM, eventual sex, cursing, eventual Mpreg, slight OOCness

**Summary:** After both mates reach the age of 17 they receive the names of the mate via a scar on their left (sub) or right (dom) wrist. Unfortunately for Blaine, his mate refuses to acknowledge him. Will Sebastian ever accept their bond or force Blaine to suffer and waste away?

**INFO YOU NEED TO KNOW: **

Mate bonds are forever;

Male pregnancy and homosexual relationships are accepted;

If a sub is denied, then they will slowly and painfully waste away because their body believes there is no need to be alive anymore;

Doms feel no pain when denying their mate;

All Warblers are juniors and younger.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing and am affiliated with no one. This is for only entertainment purposes and not for profit.

**123456789**

Sebastian growled in annoyance. He didn't care what anyone said. He did not have a mate and he refused to actually believe what that little twink said. No matter how hot Blaine was he was not going to believe it. He would never have a mate; even if it was his really good friend and somewhat crush. He would not accept it! Sebastian stormed away from Dalton and to his car sitting in the student garage. He was going home and he was going to forget about this.

Blaine whimpered in pain. It hurt so badly when Sebastian denied him. Blaine had finally reached his seventeenth birthday and found his perfect match in Sebastian. They were destined for each other. They were soul mates, but Sebastian simply told him to fuck off. Jeff and Nick came up behind him. They and practically all of the Warblers had witnessed Sebastian's little blow up.

"Come on, Blaine. Let's take you back to your room." Nick cooed at him and motioned for Jeff to grab his other arm and help him. They gently guided Blaine out of the choir room and back to Blaine's dorm. They walked him in and Jeff helped Blaine lay down on his bed. They watched as Blaine climbed in and turn to face the wall. It took a minute but then they heard it. There were soft sobs and Blaine's shoulders shook as he lay there.

Jeff sat beside Blaine and gently rubbed his back to comfort him. Blaine gave a shout and scooted away. Jeff cursed and moved away. He had forgotten that when someone connects with his or her mate for the first time, it was painful for the sub to be touched without the connection to be acknowledged.

Jeff gave a whimper as he moved away before Nick gently pulled him closer. He tried to offer comfort but the sub's sobs were beginning to affect him too. This was ridiculous. Nick sighed, there was nothing that could be done until Sebastian either acknowledged the bond or… well the other option was not pleasant for Blaine.

"We'll be back to check on you later, Blaine. Try to get some sleep." Nick spoke gently but firmly in his alpha voice. They waited for a minute before leaving the room. When they were safely outside, Jeff turned to Nick and gave a sob.

"Shh, my love. It will be ok. I'm sure Sebastian will get his head out of his ass soon. I can bet he'll be back tomorrow to claim Blaine." Nick sounded confident, but on the inside even he didn't truly believe his words. Jeff nodded and Nick guided him away from the hallway and back to their rooms.

**123456789**

It was Monday and Sebastian's head pounded as he walked into the dorm building. Staying out the night before and getting completely sloshed was probably not his brightest idea. He shook his head and adjusted his glasses on his face. He walked into the lobby of the dormitory and glanced around. He became curious when he noticed everyone was glancing at him and a few were glaring at him. He was annoyed but ignored it and made his way upstairs to his room.

He walked into his room and threw his bag onto his bed. He gathered his things and headed to the washroom. He needed to get ready and quickly. As he was washing himself, he noticed the name written on his right wrist and growled in annoyance. He had been able to ignore it the entire weekend and now it just glared at him. He snarled and shut off the water. He grabbed his towel and began to dry himself, pointedly avoiding looking at his wrist.

Once he was done, he dressed in his uniform, sprayed some cologne and grabbed his book bag. Checking his watch, he noticed he had just enough time to stop by the dining hall for some breakfast. As Sebastian walked over there, he noticed that people were still staring and whispering at him. He growled in annoyance, but ignored them. He was too hangover to deal with these people.

Strolling in, he grabbed some breakfast before moving over to the Warblers' table. He sat down and heard a hush fall. They whispered around him and he quickly became annoyed again. This was getting ridiculous.

"Okay, what the fuck is going on?" Sebastian demanded. He slammed his fist down and glared at the rest of the Warblers. Most were subs but a few were doms. The subs looked away while the doms looked him in the eye, unwilling to submit. One Dom in particular was giving him a nasty glare. "What the hell is your problem, Nick?" Sebastian demanded.

"You are my problem. You just walk in here like nothing is wrong. Like you didn't fucking ruin him? How dare you act like this! Do you know that he hasn't eaten or even left his room since Friday? It's not fair that he is suffering while all you did was probably fuck any willing sub and get wasted all weekend! It's fucking pathetic! You should take responsibility! He's your fucking soul mate!" By this point, Nick was yelling and the entire hall had fallen to silence.

Sebastian stood up and towered over him dangerously. "You better check your fucking tone, Nick. This is none of your god damn business. It is between Anderson and me. I can fucking do whatever the hell I want. No one says you have to accept the bond. So fuck off." Sebastian's deadly calm voice enraged Nick even more. Nick stood up as well.

"It is my god damn business when it's my best friend that you broke! He's going to waste away unless you acknowledge him! Why can't you be a true fucking dom?" Nick shouted again.

"Shut. Up." Sebastian growled. He was not in the mood to deal with this. His grip on his control was slipping.

"Stop being a fucking coward then! He doesn't deserve this or your pathetic ass. He's deserves someone who will actually love him!" Sebastian snapped. He dove across the table and tackled Nick to the ground. He could hear people yelling and running and someone was holding back a screaming Jeff, but he didn't care. All he cared about was beating Nick. They rolled on the ground punching, hitting and growling at each other. It took a while but eventually, the campus police showed up and separated the two boys.

As they were pulled apart, Sebastian and Nick kept lunging at each other. Jeff quickly ran to Nick's side and followed them as they were taken to the Dean's office. Sebastian fought the entire way until he was finally in the Dean's office.

He was so fucking tired of everyone telling him what to do and to take responsibility. It wasn't fair! He never asked for a mate! He was perfectly fine just messing around and not caring. He was pushed into the office and told to wait until the Dean arrived.

Sebastian growled once more and in a fit of rage, punched the wall, causing a hole to form in the wall. He didn't even register the pain before the Dean entered the room and motioned for him to sit down.

**123456789**

Blaine cracked open his eyes and blinked slowly. There was light streaming in through the blinds where Trent had opened them. Blaine grumbled before turning back to face the wall. He rubbed gently at the name scrawled across his left wrist in black. The name of his supposed soul mate; the same soul mate that denied him in front of all of their friends. He whimpered again and buried himself in his sheets.

"Oh no you don't. You are getting up today." Jeff's voice rang out and Blaine felt him sit on his bed.

"Leave me alone." Blaine's hoarse voice sounded pathetic even to his own ears.

"No! It's been almost a week. Everyone is worried about you. You need to get up and at least shower and eat something. It's Saturday so we can relax but you need to eat. You need to keep up your strength." Jeff softly spoke.

"Why? Its not like he wants me anymore! I'm nothing! I don't want to live. I'll just waste away anyway, so why delay the inevitable? He… he doesn't want me… Seb- Sebastian doesn't… want me." Blaine shot up to yell at Jeff, but nearly fainted from the head rush and lack of food or water. He shivered and had to lie back down. His eyes filled with more tears and he crumbled in defeat. He was tired of everything.

"Please, Blaine? You're my best friend. Maybe you can fight this. I know it hurts, but… we can help you." Jeff's eyes filled with tears at seeing Blaine so weak. He couldn't bear to see this. He saw Blaine inhale deeply and try to get his bearings.

"Fine… I'll get up. Just… just help me. I'm not sure I can stand up." Blaine whispered brokenly. Jeff gave him a quick smile before helping him stand up. Blaine winced at the throb that traveled through him when Jeff touched him. Jeff helped him to the shower and turned it on to a decent temperature. Blaine was able to wash himself but required Jeff's help with drying. He was too weak and couldn't stay standing for long. Blaine blushed in embarrassment but allowed the other sub to help him.

After that, Blaine dressed in his uniform. He forgoes his usual gel, not having the energy or the desire to actually style it. He grabbed his wallet and cellphone and with an encouraging smile from Jeff, followed him out of the room. They walk slowly down the hallway, stopping frequently for Blaine to catch his breath and after a while they make it to the dining hall.

Taking a deep breath, Blaine walked into the dining hall, hoping against all hope that he would survive.

**123456789**

**To be continued…**

**Nemesis Horizon x **


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Hope For the Hopeless

**Rating:** M

**Pairing:** Sebastian/Blaine

**Warnings:** Dom!Sebastian, Sub!Blaine, Soul mate fic, BDSM, eventual sex, cursing, eventual Mpreg, slight OOCness

**Summary:** After both mates reach the age of 17 they receive the names of the mate via a scar on their left (sub) or right (dom) wrist. Unfortunately for Blaine, his mate refuses to acknowledge him. Will Sebastian ever accept their bond or force Blaine to suffer and waste away?

**INFO YOU NEED TO KNOW: **

Mate bonds are forever;

Male pregnancy and homosexual relationships are accepted;

If a sub is denied, then they will slowly and painfully waste away because their body believes there is no need to be alive anymore;

Doms feel no pain when denying their mate;

All Warblers are juniors and younger.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing and am affiliated with no one. This is for only entertainment purposes and not for profit.

**123456789**

Sebastian sighed as he sat alone at his desk. His roommate was gone and he didn't feel like doing his work. Sebastian sighed as he sat back in his chair. He was so fucked up. He couldn't do this shit anymore. He was slowly breaking down. He rubbed the bridge of his nose to ward off the headache he could feel coming on.

This was not how his junior year was supposed to go. He didn't want a mate. He was no good for anyone as a long-term option. He fucked around and got tired of things quickly. He was not one to settle down. He'd only fuck everything up. He couldn't do that to one of his closest friends, even if it hurt both of them. Blaine would eventually get over it and find someone who would be perfect for him, someone that isn't tainted or used or a complete fuck up.

Sebastian shook his head and stood up. He needed to get ready for his lacrosse practice. He needed to clear his head of these terrible thoughts. Now was not the time to think about this.

**123456789**

Blaine gently rubbed his neck. Damn, he was already getting the aches. He sighed and stretched his back. He stood from his desk and moved to grab water from the small refrigerator in his room. He opened his desk drawer and grabbed two pills. After he downed them, he walked to his bed and lay down. He was so very tired. Nothing could compare to the pain he was feeling in his heart. It was unbearable to know that the one person that was supposed to love you unconditionally didn't want anything to do with you.

He sighed deeply and turned to face the wall. He cuddled with the body pillow that he had and silently let the tears fall. He was so fucking useless.

Blaine groaned, as he was shaken awake. He swatted at the hands touching him and cuddled deeper into his pillow. He just wanted to sleep his life away and this person was being a pain in his ass.

"What do you want?" Blaine croaked without looking at the person.

"You need to get up. You've been asleep almost all day. You missed all of your classes. Come on! Get up!" Jeff tugged on his arm. Blaine finally cracked open his eyes and glared at Jeff. Apparently Blaine had slept all night and day. Glancing at the clock on his side table, he nearly groaned when it said '3:05 PM' in bright red numbers. It seemed like he'd slept for an excess of about 17 hours.

Although he didn't want to get up, he was too weak to fight Jeff. So he sat up and slouched on his bed. Jeff was still ranting and going around the room and gathering a pair of sweats and a shirt for Blaine. Jeff gently pulled him up and helped him pull on his jacket and pushed him out of the room.

"Come on, we're going to go get something for you to eat then we…" Blaine stopped listening as he was pulled along. He didn't fell like doing anything especially eating. As they entered the dining room, where the staff was serving snacks, the roar in the room seemed to lessen as they watched Blaine enter. It seemed like everyone had heard what happened.

Jeff pulled him into the line and grabbed two of everything for them to eat. Blaine didn't say a word as Jeff lead them to an open spot and sat Blaine and their food down so Jeff could go get drinks. When Jeff returned, he placed a steaming cup of coffee down in front of Blaine and a cup of juice for himself.

"Come on, Blaine. Please eat something. I know you must be starving. You haven't eaten today and barely ate yesterday. Please?" Jeff begged him. Blaine sighed and looked at Jeff. He cringed when he saw his eyes full of tears. He nodded and gently took the small cucumber sandwich in his hand and began to nibble on it. Jeff's smiling was nearly blinding. Just then, Nick walked into the dining hall and made a beeline for them.

"Hey, Blaine! I see that Jeff was able to rouse you." He plopped down next to Jeff and gave his mate a small kiss. He gave Blaine a small smile and then grabbed one of the sandwiches on the plate. They sat and chatted for a while.

"Oh, babe, its almost 3:30." Jeff noticed when he glanced at his watch. Nick nodded and they stood from the table. Blaine was confused for a moment before he remembered that it was time for Warbler practice. He paled instantly. His breath caught and he could hear his heartbeat in his throat. Oh god… Sebastian… Sebastian is in the Warblers… he couldn't do this…. Oh god… he can't breath….

"…Blaine! Come on, Blaine! Breath, dammit!" Blaine's vision came into focus and he noticed that Nick's face was above him. He took deep gasping breaths in and tried to calm his racing heart.

"Hey, its ok. You're fine. Just take slow deep breaths." Nick tried to sooth Blaine but he knew it was close to useless. Blaine needed his dominant.

Next to them, Jeff sat quietly, hoping that Blaine would be ok. Once Blaine was able to breath normally again, Nick helped him sit up and grabbed the water that Jeff had gotten. Blaine took small sips and eventually he was able to glance up at the other two. Unfortunately, that meant he saw the rest of the dining hall and winced when they all had looks of pity directed at him.

"Do we need to take you to the infirmary? Or can you handle practice?" Nick asked gently.

"I-I'm ok. I-I think I can handle it." Blaine's soft voice carried a hint of pain but Nick and Jeff simply nodded and helped him stand up. They ignored everyone staring and whispering at them and slowly made their way out of the dining hall.

**123456789**

Blaine was curled up on the couch in the Warbler meeting room. He had even found a blanket to curl under. He was as comfortable as he could get. Jeff sat next to him and gently petted his hair while Nick was on his other side. It was nice.

About ten minutes into the meeting, the door banged open and a breathless sweating Sebastian strode in.

"Lacrosse practice ran over." Was the only explanation that was given as he walked into the room and took a seat at the back of the room. Blaine whimpered in pain. The smell of Sebastian was extremely strong from his sweating and made Blaine want him all that much more. His body literally craved to be near his dominant.

"Shh, sh. It's ok. Just relax." Nick gently cooed to him. Jeff hugged him close and Blaine tried to block out the pain. The meeting kept on going and seemed to drag on for Blaine. He just needed to either get out of the room or tackle Sebastian to the floor.

Finally they were dismissed, and Jeff and Nick helped Blaine to his room. They helped him lay down again and said they would be back to get him for dinner. Blaine didn't reply and simply went back to cuddling with his body pillow. Trent, Blaine's roommate, stood there looking utterly clueless. He had no idea how to act and what to do. Jeff whispered a few things to him and he seemed to settle down. Once the couple left, Blaine turned to face the wall and Trent pulled on his headphones, intent on getting his homework done thinking that Blaine was asleep.

Little did he know, Blaine was crying once again…

**123456789**

Blaine stretched his arm out and slapped his pesky alarm off. He sighed again. He really needed to get to class today since he missed yesterday. He sat up and began the painful process of getting ready for the day. Once he was presentable, he grabbed his bag and walked out of the room to begin a new day of torture.

Around lunchtime, Blaine was feeling more like a human. He was able to keep down a bit of food and was even able to joke and laugh at his crazy friends. Luckily for him, he didn't have any classes with Sebastian and hadn't seen him randomly around the school.

Just as he was walking out of the dining hall to get to English class, he literally ran into someone. Falling to the ground, he couldn't help but give a yelp when he landed on his ass.

"Oh my god! I am so sorry! Are you ok?" Blaine blinked for a minute and looked up to see whom he had bumped into. He saw pretty milky white skin, gorgeous blue-green eyes and the cutest button nose. Seeing the hand stretched out in front of him, he grabbed it and hoisted himself up.

"Uh, yea. I think I'm ok. No broken bones, no blood so I think I'm good." Blaine gave a small smile and that's when he realized he had no idea who this was. "Are you new here? I'm Blaine Anderson." Blaine held out his hand and the man with pretty eyes gave him a small smile.

"Actually, I am. I just transferred today and it seems I'm not making a good impression. I'm Kurt Hummel." Kurt gave him a smile and grasped his hand firmly.

"What… Kurt Hummel? As in Representative Hummel's son?" Blaine asked incredulously. Why hadn't he heard that someone as important as a Rep's son was coming to Dalton? Kurt grimaced but nodded.

"Yes, that's me. Although, I'd appreciate it if you could keep that to yourself; I'd rather no one else found out." Blaine nodded dumbly. "So… how do you like Dalton so far?" Blaine asked.

"It's great so far. The classes are interesting and the boys seem to be even more interesting." Kurt gave him a sly look and Blaine chuckled nervously. Okay… that solved one thing; Kurt was definitely gay.

"That's great. So… have you thought about joining any clubs?" Blaine asked for conversation. They'd moved off to the side and were simply standing there and talking.

"I'm not sure yet. Are there any singing groups, like a glee club? At my old school, I was in the glee club." Blaine's eyes lit up.

"Yes! I'm in the Warblers! It's a glee club." Kurt smiled in delight. "You should come to our practice today! I'm sure they'd let you audition." Blaine gave him a lopsided grin. They exchanged information and Blaine told Kurt the time and location of where their practice would be.

As they walked away from each other, Blaine smiled in happiness. This was the first time in a while that he felt better then 'barely living'. He'd made a new friend! As he walked down the hall, he quickly texted Wes, David and Thad, the Warblers Council, and they agreed to allow Kurt to audition today.

Unbeknownst to either of the boys, a pair of eyes followed their movements and glowed with anger and jealousy.

**123456789**

Blaine sat in the same position as he had the day before on the couch but this time he was between the armrest and Jeff with Nick next to Jeff. Kurt sat opposite them in the other couch. The Council called the meeting in session and motioned for Kurt to begin.

Although the song and delivery was a little bit dramatic for Blaine's taste, Kurt's voice was phenomenal and he couldn't help but smile brightly and clap enthusiastically when he was through. Kurt was welcomed into the Warblers and the meeting was continued.

Blaine glanced around the room and flinched when he saw the angry eyes of Sebastian. His inner sub whimpered at the thought of his dominant being mad at him, but the logical part of him knew that technically, he didn't need to worry about Sebastian because Sebastian was the one deny him. Turning away from those angry eyes, Blaine congratulated his friend and squeezed his hand. Kurt smiled brightly and gave him a bright smile.

The meeting progressed and the council decided that the next practice would be dedicated to learning the next set list. They had a performance in a week and needed to get started.

Blaine gathered his things and stood from the couch. He was so tired all of a sudden. All he wanted was a steaming cup of tea and his bed. Just as he was going to walk out of the room, Kurt came up to him.

"Hey, want to go get some coffee?" Kurt asked. Even though Blaine felt like he was about to fall asleep standing, he nodded his acceptance. He didn't want to blow off his new friend and he genuinely like Kurt. So, Blaine followed him out of the room and down to the parking garage where Kurt's truck waited for them.

They drove in silence before pulling up to a local coffee shop. Blaine smiled; he actually loved this one. They had the best chocolate muffins. They walked in and stood in the queue. Once they had their drinks and pastries, Kurt asked the question that was plaguing him since practice.

"So, what's the deal with you and Sebastian?" Blaine flinched at the name.

"What do you mean?" Blaine picked at the muffin. He suddenly didn't feel like eating it.

"I mean, he spent almost all of practice switching between glaring at me and you. What is he, like your mate or something?" Kurt scoffed. Blaine paled dramatically and Kurt nearly spewed all of the coffee in his mouth. "No way… but why weren't you with him… wait… did he r-reject you?" Kurt's voice had gone to a whisper but to Blaine that word rang as if he had yelled it.

Blaine nodded and stared down into his cup. He heard Kurt sigh and nearly jumped when Kurt gently squeezed his hand. "Well, he's an idiot. If I were your dominant, I'd love to have you as my submissive. I've only known you for a day but I know you're a wonderful person." Blaine managed a small smile and nodded in thanks.

They chatted for a while longer, being carful to not mention anything pertaining to mates. When Kurt drove them home, Blaine spied on Kurt's wrist and was disappointed when it was a name that he didn't recognize. Walking into the dormitory, Blaine said goodbye to Kurt and went inside his room.

He breathed deeply and threw his bag on the ground. Trent waved hello and Blaine gave him a small wave before turning to lie on his bed.

He really needed a nap now.

**123456789**

**To be continued…**

**Nemesis Horizon x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Hope For the Hopeless

**Rating:** M

**Pairing:** Sebastian/Blaine

**Warnings:** Dom!Sebastian, Sub!Blaine, Soul mate fic, BDSM, eventual sex, cursing, eventual Mpreg, slight OOCness

**Summary:** After both mates reach the age of 17 they receive the names of the mate via a scar on their left (sub) or right (dom) wrist. Unfortunately for Blaine, his mate refuses to acknowledge him. Will Sebastian ever accept their bond or force Blaine to suffer and waste away?

**INFO YOU NEED TO KNOW: **

Mate bonds are forever;

Male pregnancy and homosexual relationships are accepted;

If a sub is denied, then they will slowly and painfully waste away because their body believes there is no need to be alive anymore;

Doms feel no pain when denying their mate;

All Warblers are juniors and younger.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing and am affiliated with no one. This is for only entertainment purposes and not for profit.

**123456789**

Sebastian needed a drink. He really needed to get completely hammered. He walked into a local bar, Scandals, and quickly motioned for the bartender to give him a drink. He was a regular enough that the bartender already knew what he liked.

"Looking to get hammered, tonight|?" a tall, thick man pulled up beside him and gave him a smarmy smile.

"Yea, and I'd like it to be alone. Get lost." Sebastian growled at the man. He downed another shot and went back to ignoring the man. The man gave a growl and left, sulking about stupid little twinks.

Sebastian scoffed at the thought of going home with that bear. He wasn't into that plus he liked his men short, olive skinned with deep chocolate brown curls, beautiful hazel eyes, and a voice to die for. Sebastian sighed as he threw back another shot.

Before Sebastian knew what was happening, he was completely trashed. He grabbed his phone out of his pocket and clumsily swiped it open. He scrolled through his contacts and his finger hovered over his mate's name. Gods, he really wanted t talk to Blaine, but he knew it wasn't a good idea.

The phone rang for a while before Sebastian was greeted with the beautiful voice of his mate.

"Hello, Bee…."

"Bee? Seb? Is that you?" Blaine's voice caught in his throat.

"Oh, Bee… I miss you. Why you so beautiful?" Sebastian slumped into the bar and cradled the phone to his ear. Blaine remained silent for a minute trying to understand what Sebastian's drunken speech meant.

"Are you drunk, Seb?" Blaine's small voice struck Sebastian to the core.

"I don't know, Bee… nothing makes sense…. Head hurts…. " Sebastian's slurred reply hurt Blaine.

"Where are you, Seb? I'll get Nick to go pick you up." Blaine sat up in bed and put on his robe.

"Aw… I want you, Bee." This simple statement stopped Blaine cold in his tracks.

"Sebastian. Tell me." Blaine's voice wavered. He couldn't handle this. Once Sebastian had answered him, he told him to not move and that Nick would be there to pick him up. Blaine sat with Jeff and sipped on a glass of water. His stomach churned as he replayed the conversation over in his head.

"It'll be okay, Blaine. Nick will haul Sebastian's ass here and we'll deal with it," Jeff tried to comfort Blaine and rubbed his arm lightly.

**123456789**

Nick walked with purpose into Scandals. Personally, he hated the place. It was a cesspool of disgusting and disease riddled men. He glanced around and spotted Sebastian slumped at the bar staring at his phone.

"Come on, Sebastian. We need to get back to school." Nick tugged at Sebastian's arm when he got to the bar. At first, Sebastian didn't react, but then he pulled away.

"No! I don't wanna go back. Bee no want me…" Sebastian's slurred speech made it difficult to understand him but Nick was able to sort of understand him.

"I don't care what you want. Blaine asked me to come get you. He's worried about you. Come on! I have my mate waiting for me..." Nick tried to pull him again but Sebastian held still.

"Bee… worried?" Sebastian's glazed eyes focused for a minute. His dominant instincts sharpened into focus. When Nick nodded, Sebastian nodded and stepped forward. He let Nick lead the way while he stumbled after him.

Once they were in Nick's car, Nick drove back to Dalton. He glanced at Sebastian who was slumped in the passenger seat. "Sebastian… what's going on? Why are you doing this?"

Sebastian sighed, "Don know… not good enough…" Sebastian sighed again and let his eyes close. Before nick could ask him to explain, Sebastian was asleep. Nick shook his head and continued the drive in silence,

When they finally arrived at Dalton, it took some time but Nick was able to get Sebastian back to his room with only a few minor issues. He knocked on his door and Jeff yanked the door open and allowed them in. Blaine stood in one corner and watched as Nick placed Sebastian on one of the beds. Sebastian moaned but stayed asleep.

"Thank you, Nick. I couldn't go and…"

"Don't worry about it, Blaine. It was no big deal. I'll let him sleep it off here." Nick grabbed Jeff's hand and pulled him over to the other bed. They lay down and watched to see what Blaine would do.

Blaine was lost. On one hand, he wanted to be with Sebastian in any way possible but on the other hand, he didn't want to intrude on Sebastian's space when he'd already made it perfectly clear that he didn't want Blaine. Blaine whimpered slightly when he couldn't make the decision; he was dying a little inside. Just as he was about to break down in tears, Sebastian made another sound.

"Bee..." Blaine gasped at the sound. He glanced to Nick and Jeff. They gave him twin smiles and gestured for him to join Sebastian. Blaine nodded and slowly took off his robe. He let it fall to the floor and joined Sebastian in just sleeping shorts and a thin white t-shirt. Sebastian was on his back with his right arm jutting out. Blaine gently lay down and softly snuggled in close to his mate. He inhaled gently and keened at the pleasure that spread through him. Sebastian shuffled around again but this time pulled Blaine in close.

Blaine smiled as he was pulled into Sebastian's side with his head being pillowed on his chest. Sebastian gave a sigh as he settled down. Blaine smiled and gently closed his eyes. He finally felt at peace.

Nick and Jeff gave soft smiles in their direction and hoped that Sebastian would see just how much they needed each other.

**123456789**

Sebastian groaned lightly as he woke up. His head was pounding and he had no idea where he was. He felt something move against his side and froze. _Shit, did I take someone home? _His blood ran cold at the thought. Ever since he'd found out that Blaine was his mate, he couldn't sleep with anyone else – he didn't want to. Stealing his nerves, he cracked open an eye. He nearly jerked back in shock when he saw that it was Blaine that was next to him. He opened his eyes totally and noticed that they were not in either of their rooms. The other bed was empty and it was just the two of them.

Sebastian took in a deep breath and sighed. He needed to get out of here and clear is head. At this moment, Blaine shifted again and this time ended up burying his face in the pillow instead of Sebastian. Sebastian was able to extricate himself from the bed without waking Blaine and quickly gathered his jacket and slipped on his shoes. He quietly opened the door and left a sleeping Blaine on the bed. He sighed heavily before checking his phone and seeing that it was still breakfast time. He needed coffee.

Once he settled at a table with his coffee and a piece of dry toast, to calm his stomach, he opened his phone to make sure that he hadn't drunk texted anyone last night. He was notorious at doing that. As he took a sip from his steaming coffee, he saw a shadow fall on him. He glanced up and nearly groaned. It was Nick and Jeff.

"Where's Blaine?" Nick asked. Jeff crossed his arms and glared at him.

"Last I saw he was sleeping. What do you want?" Sebastian growled.

"A little bit of appreciation would be nice and if you could finally just accept Blaine. He's the only reason you're even here now." Nick scowled at him.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Sebastian snarled. He slammed his coffee cup down and glared at them. Nick turned to face Jeff and sent him to sit with someone else while he talked to Sebastian.

"Last night, when you went off to get smashed, you managed to call Blaine." Sebastian inhaled sharply at that but Nick ignored him and kept on talking. "You apparently said enough to convince Blaine that saving your sorry ass was worth it. He came and woke us up and I went to go get you. I didn't want to but your mate can be very convincing. When I went to go get you, you refused to come until I said that Blaine was worried about you. I got you to my room and then you called Blaine into bed with you." At Sebastian's suddenly worried look, Nick scoffed. "Relax, nothing happened between you guys. You just slept. What I can't figure out is why you're here without your mate when you so obviously want him?" Nick sat back and glowered at Sebastian again.

Sebastian sighed and slumped into his chair. He ran a hand through his hair. "I… I don't know what to do, Nick." He whispered in a broken voice.

"Its obvious what you should do. You need to be with Blaine. He is your mate and the longer you deny him, the worse he will get." Sebastian perked up at that.

"The worse he will get? What do you mean?" Sebastian asked. Blaine was better off without him; he could find a better mate.

"Did you seriously not pay attention in Dom classes?" Nick asked exasperated. "If the dominant denies the submissive, then the submissive will be forced to waste away. How could you not know? Blaine has looked like shit for weeks now."

"Oh god… that's why? I thought he was just sick. Bee…" Sebastian's voice caught in his throat. "I have to help him. He's my best friend. I can't let him go through this." Sebastian jumped up and made to leave the dining hall, but was stopped by Nick.

"Wait, Sebastian, you can't just suddenly proclaim your love for him. Do you love him? If he even has one doubt that you are forcing yourself to be with him, he won't let you. Blaine is too noble. He won't let you throw your life away if you don't love him." Nick's calm voice spoke wisdom. Sebastian stopped and fell back in his chair.

"Just think about it, Sebastian. We all love Blaine and he loves you but he won't let you be tied to him if you don't truly love him." With those parting words, Nick left the mostly empty dining hall.

Sebastian continued to sit there as he digested Nick's words.

_Do I love Blaine? _

**123456789**

**To be continued…**

**Nemesis Horizon x **


End file.
